The Apprentice
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: He has a chance to exact revenge upon his former torturers. But, will he lose his humanity in the process?


**A.N. The bold letters are what is written. The italics are the realization. *this is thought***

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a pitch black place. "What the-?" I said, wondering how I had gotten from my house to wherever it is that I was, in a literal blink of an eye. I looked up to see a starry sky. "Alright. So, I'm outside. Super." I said to myself. I looked down to what I thought was the ground, and saw that the stars had illuminated a small object. I picked it up to see that it was a flashlight, similar to the ones that the Police always carried, only it was silver in color. I flipped it on, and saw the bright lights created from the LED lights in the lens. I pointed the beam forward, to see that I was in some strange woods, which I hadn't been in. "Might as well try to figure out how to get out of these woods." I said to myself, starting to walk forward.

After a few minutes of walking, I came across two cars, a Volvo, and a regular pickup. I looked inside of them, to see if there was anything useful, but all I found was grass. "Well, these aren't useful." I said. I was about to walk away when something moved out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a piece of paper attached to the back of the Volvo. "What the?" I asked. I went over to it, and took it off of the Volvo. I read out the only two words on it, which looked as if it was scratched on. "**HELP ME**." I said. I heard a crunching far away, so I swung my flashlight to the direction that I had heard it from. I couldn't see anything within the trees, so I simply thought that it was just another animal, like a squirrel. I decided to follow the path that these trees had made, so that I could try to find the road away from these woods. "If there's cars here, then that means that people hunted here, at some time in the past." I said to myself. I then decided to follow this road, and see where it lead.

"Why does this place have so many goddamn trees?" I asked myself after a while of walking on this road. I was about to go and see if one of the other cars could still run, when I saw the shine of the grill for another car. I ran up to it, and saw that it was a large oil tanker. "What the-? Why is this here?" I asked no one in particular. I peered inside to see no grass, and that it was unlocked. I opened the door and hopped in, hoping to be able to drive off. However, I looked at the needle for gas, which read below Empty. "Shit." I said to myself. I leaned my head back, and sighed. I looked back down to see an open glove box. I went over to it, and found a Glock inside. "Good. At least I can have something useful." I said, hitting the button that releases the magazine. I pulled it out, and saw empty casings, all lining the magazine. "Scratch that." I said, dropping the magazine into the floor, and started looking for another magazine. I eventually found another, which I promptly snapped into the gun. I got out of the cab, and started walking along the side of the truck's cargo, when I saw another piece of paper. I went over to it, and plucked it off, and read what it said. "**ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES**." I read from the paper, recognizing the similar writing from the last page. I did notice that in between the statements on it, it had a circle with two "X"'s on the sides, where eyes would be. I put it in my back pocket of my jeans, where I had put the other piece of paper.

A short distance away from the tanker, I saw a large, concrete tunnel. I proceeded to go to the tunnel, to try and find the way out of wherever I was. As soon as I got in there, I saw yet another piece of paper. "How many of these things are there?" I asked myself. I plucked it from the wall, and read what it had on it. "**DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU**." I read. I noticed that at the end of the second part, it had a small drawing of a little man, kind of similar to a stick figure. "What does it mean by 'Don't look.'?" I asked myself. I pocketed this paper into the same place as the others, then proceeded to go through the rest of the tunnel. As soon as I came out of the other side, however, I was hit with a massive headache. "What the-?" I said out loud, unsure as to why my head was hurting now of all times. I looked at my coat, which I had luckily been wearing, and reached in my inner pocket, retrieving a bottle of aspirin. I pulled two pills out, then dry swallowed them. I then continued my trek forward.

I came upon a large, abandoned looking, windowless complex. Walking in, I saw tiles that would suggest that this was a restroom area. I did noticed some strange patches of a strange, black substance on various spots of the floor. "Just where the hell am I?" I asked myself, trying to figure out my current location. After turning around a few corners and strangely located chairs, I found another piece of paper, tacked up onto the wall. Upon looking at it, I read out the creepy message that this one left. "**CAN'T RUN...**" I said. Shaking my head in frustration, I pocketed this paper with the rest. I then decided to walk out of the complex, after taking two more aspirin, and started heading towards some gas tanks.

* * *

After about an hour of wandering around these strange woods, I had found three other papers. The first one of them said, "**LEAVE ME ALONE**." and had a badly drawn picture of a tree. The next one had another stick figure amongst a bunch of trees. The final one was of a stick figure, which looked as if it had some kind of suit on, and the word, "**FOLLOWS**" going from top to bottom beside it. I had these seven papers all in my back pocket, and was going to the silo again, when I heard a twig snap near me. I swung my flashlight around to see what it was, and saw a tree between myself and whatever it was. I did notice the sleeve of a suit, and stretching out from it, a white hand. Then, it finally hit me:

_The forest_

_The papers(PAGES)_

_The cars_

_The complex_

_The tanks_

_The tunnel_

_The silo_

_THIS GUY_

I dropped my flashlight, finally figuring out what was going on. *No...This can't be... He can't be real...Not, Slender Man...* I thought. I dropped to my knees, then started laughing. "I never thought that this is how I would be graced out of this world. Thank you, Mr. Slender Man..." I said as soon as I had stopped laughing. Slender Man moved from his spot behind the tree, and I instantly lost the large headache that I was receiving. "What the-?" I asked him. He held up the last page, an image of him amongst the word "**NO**" multiple times. I pulled the other pages out from my back pocket, and handed them to him. He took them from me, and then he produced a pen. He took the last page, the one that he originally had, and then started writing. After a few seconds, he turned it around to show me what he had written, in the same scratchy handwriting.

"**WHY DO YOU HATE THE WORLD?**" It read. "I...I.. I..really hate the people in here. Not caring about what consequences they cause. Not caring about the feelings of others. Not giving a fuck about who they hurt, or why they do it. This is why I hate the world. Please, take me out of it." I asked him, standing up to look at him, directly where his face would be. He looked down at the pages again and started writing something else. He held up what he was writing to me, yet again. "**SO, YOU HATE THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD?**" I read. "Well... Not all of them. I have found very few people who actually care about others, like me. They don't like to hurt people, but shall do so if necessary. I don't hate those people. I often think of them as my friends." I told him. He started writing on another page, and again showed it to me. "**DO YOU WANT THE PEOPLE YOU HATE TO SUFFER?**" He wrote. "More than anything." I told him. Slender Man then put the pages away, and pulled out something covered in paper, and closed with twine. He held it out to me, so I took it from him. I opened the package to have it pop out from the paper, revealing itself to be a nicely folded suit and black tie.

"What the-? Why are you-?" I started to ask Slender Man, before he showed me another page, which must have been written on by his tentacles. "**BECOME MY APPRENTICE, AND I CAN HELP YOU RIGHT THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE WRONGED YOU.**" He had written. I looked at him, then back to the suit he had given me, then back to him. I felt a smirk form across my face, and I had said, "Sure. I'll be your apprentice. I just want to know one thing first. Are you really a Shinigami?" He wrote on another page, but this time, it was much shorter than the others. "**YES. I'M THE SHINIGAMI KING.**" He wrote. I looked at him, then smiled, and said, "I thought so. So, are the pages really from your Note?" He then nodded, and I laughed. "Well then, it looks as if all of my theories are valid. Well, it looks like I'm going to be the apprentice of the baddest Shinigami ever." I said, taking off my coat.

* * *

I had just straightened the tie I was given, when Slender Man beckoned me to follow him. I did as instructed, and we went back to the entrance of the forest, where I had started out. He started moving his hands, and I realized that he knew Sign Language. :What I want you to do, Apprentice, is get me a young child. Now that you are my apprentice, you have certain...abilities. You can make anyone or anything fall asleep by looking at them. Go get me a small child, and you will start your journey to revenge.: He signed. I nodded, then started walking out of the forest, hopping over the fence that surrounds this area. I was almost instantly transported back to civilian life, near a large apartment complex. *Perfect." I thought to myself. I went up to the building's fire escape, making as little sound as possible. After looking through three stories of absolutely no children, I finally found one. A small boy, who walked out of his room into the living room. I could tell by the way the parents were talking that he had disobeyed him, and that he had to stay in his room. However, by him walking out of it, it was clear that he had no discipline. *Well, that's going to change after tonight." I thought to myself.

I made his parents fall asleep first, through the use of trial and error. After they landed onto the floor, passed out, I made the kid go to sleep as well, not taking as much time due to the trial and error. As soon as they were all asleep, I climbed through the open window, the cool night's breeze chilling the hot room to an appropriate temperature. I walked over to the kid, picked him up by one arm and tucking him under that arm, I quickly descended the fire escape. I brought him back to the portal to the forest, where we were enclosed by the fence. I put him down on the ground, placed the flashlight that I had used right beside him, and walked away, crunching sounds under my feet.

* * *

It took the little snot nosed brat a half hour to find the first page, which made me and Slender Man not happy. After the kid found the first page, Slender Man quickly descended upon him, and I saw him write down his name on a corner of the last Page. The kid quickly died, and Slender Man gained the remainder of that Kid's Lifespan. I jumped down from our view at the tops of the trees, and walked over to Slender Man. "So, are we going to go somewhere to rest? I'm still human, Sir." I asked him. He nodded, then proceeded to direct me to an unseen part of the forest. There, I was given a bed, and I quickly fell asleep, still in the suit.


End file.
